


the many things I forgot to tell you

by thegaygladers



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, gallyho, i am t r a s h, minally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaygladers/pseuds/thegaygladers
Summary: a post maze runner and during scorch trials thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is another thing i wrote for raretmrships day 4 on tumblr :p

Gally,

~~I miss you~~

How are you?

I wonder where you are now, ~~all the time~~ sometimes.

I feel kinda lost.

They rescued us from WICKED, Gal. We made it out. Can you believe it? We’re out of the maze, and we’re safe.

Safe, Gally.

I have a comfortable bed and new clothes that don’t smell of sweat and dirt and blood. They also gave us really nice food. It’s amazing, Gally, I think you’d have liked to be here. I wonder if this is what my life was like before the maze. It feels comfortable not being surrounded by giant grey walls but rather, really homey cream-colored ones. It feels nice having a family to share it with. Don’t give me that look, I know you are - the Gladers _are_ my family, Gal. I know that was always your thing, loving and caring ceaselessly and wanting to protect everyone. ~~It was one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you~~  But did I ever tell you it was mine, too?

Now that I think of it, there are many things I forgot to tell you.

Like how I really liked the Runners’ clothes and frypan’s pancakes. Like how I really really liked strolling into the Deadheads every night after dinner. Like how I enjoy Newt’s soft humming when he’s thinking and those sarcastic banters I used to share with Alby. Like how I found it entertaining to watch Winston get really freaked out after I secretly pulled his hair or when Jeff

I’m blabbering again, aren’t I? You always told me you found it endearing. I don’t understand how. I don’t understand how you stood my cheekiness and my vainness and my meanness. You told me it was because you loved me.

Do you still?

~~Because I loved you too, Gal.~~

~~And _I_ do, still~~

And you know what, Gally? I don’t like it all that much here. I want to go back to ~~you~~ The Glade.                

I remember that big fight we had, just before Thomas arrived. And I remember all the other small ones after that. You had finally seen me for what I was – undeserving of you. And you hated me, I think. But you were still there, Gally. You were still with me.

I know I hurt you constantly. I hurt you and I hurt you and I hurt you until you didn’t want me anymore. I know. I know I know I know.

And I hate myself, too.

I hate myself for ever hurting you and I feel empty like

Like half of me is gone and I

Really really really really really mean that and it’s all your fault.

I am so sorry.

Sorry sorry sorry.

I would’ve stayed in the maze with you. For as long as you’d have wanted me to. But you didn’t have to leave

Leave me like this.

I would never have let you, Gally – but I had to go, because if I didn’t, neither would Thomas or Newt or the others and I couldn’t let my family die like that Gally

If I’d known what they would do to you I

I am so sorry

You should never have loved me, Gal, because then I wouldn’t have been able to destroy you and you would have

I mean

Please come back Gally please come back to me this is all too much for me and I need you and need to run my hands through your hair and tease you and kiss you and hold you and I

I miss you Gally

I

I miss you

Please come back just this once and I swear I will get better. I promise. I will make myself deserving of you and I’d protect you and I’d tell you that

 

 

 

 

_I love you, Gally_


End file.
